Loving Someone Is Like A Seedling Being Pampered
by KuRiCo
Summary: Hiroto and Suzuno have been good childhood friends, but then Hiroto leaves her because of his Father's job, but what will happen if they meet as teens again? Will Suzuno's love for him bloom once again? But what came back to Hiroto's life? An Arranged Marriage! I know I suck at summaries T T
1. Intro

**_Hi minna! This is my very first published story in , and this fanfic is Inazuma Eleven, sooo I've noticed that the couple Hiroto x Suzuno isn't really getting the attention they deserved and so I've decided to give them the spotlight for now, in which is a story. And also, this was actually a request from one of my bestfriends, whose taken an interest to this couple, but she doesn't really have a Fanfic Account so she'll just read it on the internet, and since it's summer I might be able to update chapters more faster, that is all. Enjoy the story minna! I really hope you like it! 3_** ** _~KuRiCo Outtt 3_**


	2. Chapter 1 (04-12 06:35:26)

_Chapter 1: Have We Met?_

Suzuno's P.O.V

I groggily opened my teal eyes to the sound of my beeping alarm clock, I yawned and slowly sat up, I turned the alarm clock off and yawned once again, I stood up and walked to the bathroom which is just at a certain corner of my room, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then I went to grab a dry towel and took a bath. After that, I put on my school uniform which consists of a dark blue cardigan, under it is a sleeveless white shirt, along with a sky blue necktie with a logo of our school at the center, and a dark blue skirt with white stripes that reaches to my knees, of course along with knee length long white socks and black school shoes. I dried my hair and brushed it to untangle some knots, I sighed and walked downstairs with my white bag, there I saw my parents, and my little brother.

"Morning Sis!" My little brother, Yuuki greeted with his mouth full of toasted bread. Yuuki is my little brother, he has white hair, which is in a fringe hairstyle, he has ocean blue eyes, he's a real happy-go-lucky, he's very kind and loving, Oka-san has quite curly silver white hair, it reaches her mid-back but she always puts it in a bun, she also has teal eyes, Otou-san has a type of platinum-silverish hair, he has ocean blue eyes, I giggled, "Good morning, too. Good morning Oka-san, Otou-san." I greeted them and I received a beaming smile, "Good morning Suzuno, have you had a nice beauty sleep?" She laughed slightly while I blushed, "Oka-san, you know I hate things which involves make up, "beauty" sleeps, and fancy dresses. It's gross." I gagged, Otou-san laughed, "That's my girl, but you know at some point you have to do those, too." He reminded, "I know, I know." I replied as I sat beside my brother which was chugging down a glass of milk, "Yuuki! Don't chug down food like you're in a hurry!" Mom warned. While Yuuki gave her a nervous laugh, I ate my breakfast and halfway through we heard a yawn, and we were greeted by a groggy Rin, the oldest of us three siblings, which is 25 years old, while I am 18, and Yuuki is 11. Rin has silver hair with this quiff hairstyle, he has ocean blue eyes, he's quite popular with the ladies I must say, he's reallt protective of us, he's loving, and really kind, and often he's pretty competitive.

"Morning Rin." Yuuki said putting butter on a toast, a tick mark appeared on Rin's head, "Hey, you could at least call me Bro, you know -_-. How come you call Suzuno Sis?" He said, I laughed mockingly, "Maybe it's because I actually give time to him." I said, "Heyyyyyy, I give time for him, too!" He replied.

"Maybe. But not enough." I stick my tongue out as I closed the door, and yes, I walk to school, since I could save money, I was holding my paperwork for our project since today was the deadline. I checked my watch and sighed once again. I focused on the ground as my pace became a little more fast, to be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going... I was thinking of him.. Will I ever see him again? What if I don't..? What if-, but then...

"Ow!" I squeaked as I fell down, well that hurt. "O-Oh, I'm so so sorry, Miss.. I didn't see you.." A voice said, I looked up and saw a boy about my age, he had shoulder length red hair and shining green eyes, he has an oddly pale complexion though, he kinda... Reminded of a certain someone... He stretched out his hand to me which I hesitantly took, and helped me up. I dusted my skirt and clothes to get the dirt off of them, "Here..." He said as he handed me my project, which I silently took it from his hands, "Thanks... Sorry for bumping into you.." I said looking down, which I earned a small laugh from him, I blushed a bit, "That's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going.." He replied, "S-Same here..." I said as I fidget with my skirt, "Well, I better go. Have to catch school." I looked up in which I saw a beaming smile which suddenly, made my heart flutter, I nodded profusely and then he walked past me, I also walked to school, still blushing, what was wrong with me? I don't know, why? How? Why did he look so much like him?

 _Is he...?_

... ** _End Of Chapter One_**...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

After School...

 ** _Suzuno's P.O.V_**

Finally, I could go home, I stood up and walked through the hallways, which was empty, most of the students went home and some were outside either playing sports, doing their cleaning, watering the plants, throwing the garbage out, or either reading a book, while I am the only student inside the school building, I could hear my footsteps, which were gentle, it was so quiet, so peaceful. I like peaceful things, but what I love the most is snow... It made me remember of him...

Flashback 9 years ago...

No One's P.O.V

8 year-old Suzuno was walking down the snowy streets of December, but she didn't mind, she loved the cold, for some reason she never gets a cold or any sickness while in contact with extremely cold things, her mom was shopping with Dad, and Rin was at home watching over Yuuki, which he let Suzuno have some time in the snow since he knows how much she loves snow.

She walked silently admiring the view, then she heard voices not too far from where she was standing, she got curious and found herself following the voices, which were somehow filled with happiness, then she saw a group of kids, they look just about her age, and they were playing soccer, happily. She stood there, watching them, how she wish she could play with them, but the problem is she's too shy, she has always been a shy girl, which makes her quite anti-social. She watched for 5 minutes, until one of the kids noticed her and looked her way, in which she silently gasped and hid behind the wall of the building, "Hey! Wanna play with us?" She heard a voice call out, this caught her interest, she slowly and silently peaked her head only to see the group looking at her, giving her a warm smile, while a certain redhead caught her eye, he had shoulder length red hair and green eyes, he was wearing a beaming, warm, and welcoming smile. She slowly walked toward them until she reached the red-headed boy, "Do you like playing soccer?" He asked eagerly, she slightly nodded, believe it or not, little Suzuno here loves playing sports, especially soccer, despite her shy nature.

"That's awesome! You can play with us if you want!" He said, Suzuno found herself smiling and playing soccer with them, they spent 3 hours playing until it was 5:40 PM, they said their goodbyes to each other and went their separate ways, or that's what she thought...

"Hey, where do you live?" The same red-headed boy asked her, she slightly blushed and replied, "U-Uhm... J-just around the block..." She fidgeted, "Let's walk home together! My house doesn't seem far from yours!" He suggested, "Sure..." She answered as they walked in silence, after 5 minutes the boy broke it, "By the way, I didn't get your name." Suzuno looked at him with slightly widened eyes, "My name's Suzuno, Suzuno Fuusuke." She calmly replied, "That's a pretty name." He chuckled when he saw her blushing, "Mine is Hiroto, Hiroto Kiyama." He said putting his hands on his head, "Nice to meet you." He said happily, Suzuno nodded in response and focused her head on the way, while Hiroto looked up, watching as the snow slowly fell down and gently touch the ground, he loved the snow as well, because it looked really beautiful, and it can, without a doubt, oddly brighten up and beautify a place.

"The snow's really pretty right?" She asked him smiling, which caught his attention, he smiled back and nodded.

'Just like you...' He though as they continued walking admiring the beauty of the Yuuki... (Yuuki is the Japanese word for Snow)

Flashback End...

 ** _(BACK TO SUZUNO'S P.O.V)_**

I sighed, once I got out of school I noticed it was only 3:30 PM, I really wanted to get some stress off of schoolworks and such, and the only place where I relax is the Park, which is more often quiet and empty, but sometimes it is filled with a great amount of peopIe, I walked there and sat down on a bench near a sakura tree, the Park has a fountain at the center, and the pathways were lined up with big sakura trees, which perfumed the air by its scent, and along with the setting sun which illuminated the whole place orange, I sat there and stared into space for a few minutes, then I took out a book from my bag which I currently marked as _"On-Read"_ , means I haven't finished it yet. Clara gave me this book because she wanted me to make a reaction to it for her projects in English, where she has to give someone she knows a particular book that the teacher gave them and let them read it, when they're done we would tell the student what we thought of the book and they would write it in a paragraph. I began reading the page where I stopped, when suddenly, a boy walked in front of me, I looked at him oddly, he was wearing a black hoodie which covered his whole face, and he wore black jeans with black sneakers, which made him look quite suspicious to be honest, "May I help you?" I asked calmly, then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, and then I fell to the ground, a split second before I fell, a sharp pain hit my leg, I haven't lost consciousness though, I heard laughing, and I saw two boys, actually... I don't know if it was a boy or a girl dressed in black -_-' but moreover, my vision was blurry as hell, "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I heard a voice, I'm pretty sure it echoed through the whole park, since it was extremely quiet, you could hear most of the wind's gentle whispering, then I heard things like "ACK!", or "OW!", and even, "HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING?!" along with an apology, to which I sweatdropped, my vision was getting more clearer by the minute, but when I could see my surroundings better now the two guys disappeared, and the only ones left at the park was me and...

 _WTF?!_

"You okay?" HE asked, my eyes widened and I stared at him for a few seconds, "Y-You're the guy I bumped into earlier!" I said pointing at him while he scratched his head awkwardly, "Uh... Yeah.. Hehe, I always stop by the park after school, and then I saw two "men-in-black" guys trying to put you inside a bag... So... I.. saved you..?" He tried to explain, "Really? Thank you..." I said picking up the book Rean gave me and slid it in my bag which fell along with me, "Welcome.." He said as I stood up, well... TRIED to stand up, everytime I tried to stand, extreme pain filled my right leg, causing me to fall, but then I felt warm hands on my back, then before I knew it... this.. guy was currently carrying me bridal style..

...End Of Chapter Two...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Really Are Him!

~Loving Someone Is Like A Seedling Being Pampered~

Suzuno's P.O.V

My face was literally tomato red right now, like... **_WTF?!_** Okay so first my day went quite normal until I bumped into this redhead dude that looked like my childhood friend (crush) then I almost get kidnapped and raped and THEN the same guy is carrying me, could this day get any better? *sarcasm* "W-What are you doing?! Put me down this instance!" I warned him as I struggled but he had an iron grip on me, while he gave me a nervous laugh, "Well, I noticed you have a sprain, so I thought I would just carry you home." He replied, I looked at my right leg, he was right, it looked quite bad, it really hurt, and it was swollen, "I-I can walk on my own, just so you know!" I said struggling a little, but he didn't budge, "I can't just let you walk home with a swollen, sprained leg, and besides, if you do walk home with this, it'll get infected, or even worse." He said sighing, I slightly gulped. He was right, even if I do manage to get home, it'll just get worse, I just sighed, "Fine..." I replied, in which he smiled, "But I'd rather ride on your back than being carried bridal style to be honest..." I said blushing, "Sure." He replied as he carefully placed me on his back, his arms supporting my legs, then he carried my bag, "Where do you live?" He asked, "Just next to the Ramen Shop over there." I pointed out as he nodded and started walking to the direction I pointed. It was just silent most of the time and he looked pretty tensed, I wanted to ask him, I really I did, but I would look like a weirdo, I mean... I just met the guy! It'll be really really awkward! But I couldn't help it, so I took a deep breath, "By the way, what's your name?" I managed to ask, he slightly looked at me and smiled, "My name is-" "Hiroto Kiyama?" I blurted out accidentally, stopping him from finishing his sentence. His eyes slightly widened, "S-S-Suzuno..?" He whispered as he stopped walking, his eyes were a bit teary, as well as mine which was getting welled up with tears, we looked at each other for a short period of time, "HIROTOOOO!!!!" I said glomping him, causing him to fall, me on top of him, "Suzuno i-is that really you..?" He said as his smile got wider, "Doesn't it look like me dummy?" I laughed, "Suzuno I missed you so so so much!" He said hugging me, I blushed and hugged back. We were like that for 5 minutes.

"Hey Hiroto, you know I can't breathe over here right?"

"O-Oh yeah! Sorry!" He laughed as he let go of me, "Wow! I can't believe it's you! It's really you!" I said happily, "I know right!" He replied as he helped me stand up, and yes, we were hugging while on the floor, since I glomped him. "But why are you here? I thought you left.." I said as we chatted happily, but my question just made his eyes widen, and made me frown and look down, "You left because of me, right...?" I sobbed, covering my face with both my hands, silence engulfed us, I've broken down, yet again. I haye crying, especially now that I just met Hiroto again, but.. It hurts me to think that one of my closest friends might hate me after what I've done, "Your parents hate me now, right? They don't like me anymore, right...?" I said, suddenly I felt warm hands embrace me, and a head leaning on my shoulder, "Don't think that, Oka-san and Otou-san doesn't hate you, not even a bit, I promise. And I didn't leave because of THAT, my Dad had to evaluate a heavy problem in our company, the problem was so out of hand that I had to live in Okinawa. But now I'm here! I'm living here now, I won't leave you, y-you mean so much to me... I won't leave you, don't worry.." He said, I blushed from his words, one of his hands were patting my head, was it comforting? Yes, hell yes. He looked at me in the eyes and smiled warmly, then he wiped my tears away with his thumb, "And besides, I didn't like her anyway." He chuckled, I smiled widely as we continued chatting, was I happy that he didn't like his former fiancé? Also yes, didn't you hear? Because Hiroto belonged to a wealthy family, resulting in him needing to have a fiancé, even if it's against his will, he had one last time, but I guess he called it off, still I didn't know how he just called it off without his Dad yelling at him. Then finally, we reached my house, Hiroto eyed it carefully, "So you guys moved?" He asked, I nodded. "I have to say, this house is bigger than your last one to be honest." He laughed, "You can come inside if you want." I said, "Don't mind if I do!" He said taking off his shoes, I knocked on the door and after a few seconds my Mom opened it, "Oh Suzuno! Who's this?" She asked smiling at me.

"This is-"

"Is this your Boyfriend?" She cut off my sentence, squealing.

"BOYFRIEND?!" We heard a voices yell from the living room, then we heard several hard footsteps coming towards the front door, then my Dad, and my two brothers were in front of us crossing their arms and eyeing Hiroto skeptically, I sweatdropped.

"Are you **_really_** courting our little Suzuno?" Dad asked to which I sighed, "Dad, this is-"

"Do you even _know_ anything about her?"

Rin asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah! _Do you_?" Yuuki said. While Hiroto sweat dropped.

" ** _GUYS_** , don't you remember him?" I asked sweat dropping, "Huh?" They asked giving me a face, I groaned, "This is _Hiroto_!" I said poking him Hiroto's chest. They stared at him for a while.

 _"EHHHHHHHHH?!?!??!?"_

"Oh my! Why, little Hiroto has grown up! Such a fine young man!" My mom squealed, "T-That's Hiroto? I didn't even recognize him.." My Dad said as he adjusted his glasses, "Heyyyy Hiro!" Rin said with eyes widened as he slapped Hiroto's back, Hiroto flinched, "Y-Yeah, nice to see you again, Rin!" He said, Yuuki looked at us confused, "Who is Hiroto?" He asked scratching his head, Mom chuckled, "Well, this is your Sister's childhood friend." She said, "Oh and Yuuki didn't you know? Hiroto is Suzuno's childhood cru-" I kicked Rin in the stomach before he could finish and gave him a sweet smile, "Rin.." I warned as he nodded clutching his stomach while snickering, "Do come in, dear." Mom said, "Thank you for your hospitality, Oka-san." He smiled, Hiroto always treats my Mom like his own mom, and calls her Oka-san, same as how I treat his mom. "You've grown Hiroto! You were just a very frail boy, but now.. Even Suzuno here would fa-"

"DAD, do you need tea or coffee?" I cut him off, he laughed a bit and looked at me, I told them I had a sprain but I didn't tell them why, but my mom fixed my sprain for me so it feels much better now *sighs in relief, "Tea will be fine." I nodded and helped Mom in the kitchen, "I'm glad to see Hiroto still as healthy and active as ever." Mom said smiling, handing me the tea for Dad, I smiled slightly and nodded, I walked to the living room where Dad, Hiroto, Rin, and Yuuki were chatting, when I was close to them (which was behind them) I heard Yuuki ask Hiroto, "Ne, ne, Hiro-nii! Do you think Sis is pretty?" I blushed at the question, a blush could clearly be seen dusting Hiroto's cheeks, "Well, that isn't a hard question at all.." He laughed and continued, "I think she's very pretty.." He said scratching the back of his head looking down, I hid behind a wall, and my blush increased, Oh dear Lord, Help me, I can't make the blush disappear, okay inhale exhale, I'm overreacting! I stood there for 3 minutes trying to calm myself down, I succeeded eventually and took a deep breath, then I walked calmly to the boys, "Otou-san, here's your tea." I said placing it on the table in front of him, he smiled and thanked me. "By the way, Hiroto. Are your parents here in Tokyo?" Dad asked, I flinched a little, he nodded, "Hai, we just live beside the Flower Shop." He answered, "Oh my, Suzuno could you return this necklace to Miss Kiyama?" Mom said from the kitchen, "Return what now?" I asked confused, "The necklace, don't you remember? We found it lying in front of the Ramen Shop a long time ago, I still think we should give it back. But we couldn't since the incident..." Mom said and looked down, to which I flinched and the smile immediately left my face, "O-Oh..." Was all I could say, "How about we go there right now? I think Oka-san is probably worried where I am by now." Hiroto chuckled, I nodded, "Here, sweetie." She said as she handed me the necklace, I carefully took it from her hands, the necklace was simple though, it had the Kiyama Corporation logo with diamonds (and I mean REAL DIAMONDS) outlining it, with gold (AND I MEAN REAL FREAKING GOLD) was the plate at the bottom (Simple my ass), it was beautiful I must say, but I'm really nervous to face Miss Kiyama again after what happened, I'll just be feeling embarrassed when they lay their eyes on me, suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Hiroto giving me the smile which was always plastered on his face when we're together, I found myself smiling back, I could read his eyes, whatever he's saying, I'll know it.

And right now, he's saying: "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

I hummed slightly, I smiled, thinking,

 _"You really are him."_

...End Of Chapter Three...


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hi minna! Sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever ! TT TT I've just been really busy with schoolwork, family activities, exams and tests and such. But I'm back! And I hope you like and enjoy this new chapter! Suzuno will do the Disclaimer today!_**

 ** _Suzuno: KuRiCo-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters! All belongs to their rightful owners!_**

 ** _Enjoy reading!_**

Chapter 4: It's You Again...

~Loving Someone Is Like A Seedling Being Pampered ~

 **Suzuno's P.O.V**

Me and Hiroto were just walking and chatting casually, until we reached the Kiyama Family's House (Me: More like Mansion... Heck.. Maybe even a freaking castle...) I sweatdropped, I felt like an ant compared to their house, maybe even just a speck of dust -.-"

"Come on." I heard Hiroto say as I follow him inside, literally my heart is thumping right now, I'm so nervous, I'm so nervous, I'm so nervous.

Hiroto knocked on the door, then someone opened it.

My breath stopped, "O-Oyasuminasai M-M-Miss K-Kiyama.." I bowed shakingly, I couldn't lift my head up, but I could tell she was quite shocked to see me, after what felt like minutes I heard her giggle then I heard the door close,

"Suzuno my dear, you know I'm used to you calling me Oka-san." I looked up at her with wide eyes,

"Don't worry child, I'm not mad, neither is your Otou-san." She beamed a smile,

"R-Really Mi-" she put her finger to my mouth, silencing me, "Oka-san." She reminded, I smiled widely and hugged her, she hugged me back,

"I'm so glad! I thought you hated me.." I said, "Who would be angry to such a sweet girl like you? And we knew it was an accident, don't worry." She said patting my head, "But my, you've turned into a lady Fuusuke!" She said and examined me. "B-By the way O-Oka-san, me and Mom found this a long time ago.." I said showing her the (FANCY AS HELL) necklace, her eyes widened as she laid her eyes on it,

"Where did you find it dear?" She asked taking it carefully,

"It was lying on the floor in front of the Ramen Shop, me and Mom found it after we bought groceries, and we were thinking of giving it back, but you already left..." I explained, she nodded.

"Oh, is that s-"

"DARLING! You're homeee!!"

We heard a voice cut off Oka-san's sentence, then I heard fast footsteps running to our direction, then the door immediately opened to reveal a girl with orange hair, and blue eyes, she was pretty, very pretty. Without a second thought, she immediately hugged Hiroto. A split second, I felt a pang in my heart, I didn't know why, I didn't know how,

"Where were you? I was worried!" She said hugging him, Hiroto was shocked, "W-What are you doing here, Rean?" He asked still shocked, I could clearly see Miss Kiyama lower her head and sigh sadly, "What do you mean what am I doing here?" 'Rean' pouted, "Darling, I came back here! Didn't you know? We have an arranged marriage!" She said, my eyes widened,

I felt like a sword sliced through my heart, Hiroto? Getting married? With her? Her? Why? Hiroto's eyes widened as well and he looked at Miss Kiyama,

"Oka-san! I thought the arranged marriage won't continue! You told me it wouldn't!" He said looking at his mother who looked at him sadly,

"Yes, I did.. But... She.. came back, and.. Her dad is the Manager of Haisuke Corporations, we... Didn't want to accept it, but.. He said if we refuse.. he'll take down our company.."

"I don't care! Why did you accept?? I don't even-"

"Hiroto!" She stopped him from continuing, "We know that you're upset, but please understand that we have reasons for doing this.." She said to him, which made him flinch and look down, Rean was still hugging Hiroto, I heard her whisper "Hmph..." , then she looked at me with wide eyes, I looked back at her.

I found myself locking eye contact with her, then she narrowed her eyes at my direction, she let go of Hiroto and slowly walked in front of me. Her eyes still narrowed, she said,

"It's you."

...End Of Chapter Four...


End file.
